Elena Visalian
"They hold you back! They hold you down! And you kinda feel bad but you know that you gotta get out! This is your pain your dilemma. Do you stay in the town where they raised ya? Or will you sail away? Pull the anchor and go headed for the come what may?" - If Only For Memories, by Streetlight Manifest, one of Elena's favorite songs. Elena is a human woman from the Fairfax Kingdom and an open worshiper of Iomedae. Personal History Elena grew up on a planet called Saestus, a farming colony near the Fairfax Homeworld of Sanctuary. She grew up in a suburban city with both of her parents, Johnathan and Helen Visalian, whom she loved greatly. She attended a public school where she got well above average grades and was a well-received athlete in her school sports teams. While one could hardly call it perfect, it was a life she was very happy with growing up. In the final couple of years of her school life, however, she started growing restless. She loved the city, her friends and family, and the life she had. However, she found herself feeling like she was missing out on the rest of the universe. Coupled with her faith of Iomedae which encouraged her to do as much as she could for her people, she felt she needed to do a lot more in life. While it was difficult to say goodbye to her parents after she graduated, she left to join the Inheritor's Knights, a religious military organization. As a child, she was always running around, which got her to bump into an Inheritor's Knights Paladin in powered armor. The knight helped her up and taught her to be more careful of where she went. She remembered the name of the Paladin-rank soldier of the organization and ended up serving under his battalion after passing basic training, partly by request. By then, the Paladin had become a High Paladin, one of the highest ranking officials in the Inheritor's Knights just below the Inheritor's Champion, who led the organization. She doesn't interact with him much, but she does serve happily and to her fullest effort. The Inheritor's Knights saw her performance in basic and gave her the option of becoming a commando, known as a Reverant by title in the Inheritor's Knights. She took the opportunity and continues to receive training in the organization to become a part of the elite special forces team. Personality Elena is a woman who is usually very straightforward and blunt when she speaks to strangers. But when she trusts someone to be friends with them, she can make jokes and often shows compassion to them. Such people will get offers of help from them. The only people she trusts most in life is her family and does not appreciate any jokes or threats made against them. General Appearance Elena is a white human woman. She has almost fire-red hair with white tips and her eyes are green, almost like emeralds. She isn't too tall and has a lean and slender physique. Most often she's wearing armor with the insignia of Iomedae on it, typically on her chest or shoulder. Otherwise, she's wearing casual clothes. She does have formal wear she uses for special occasions like dates or formal events. She also has outfits for concerts that she enjoys going to. Starship ''The Visalian Legacy ''is a Wanderer starship commissioned by Elena after she got out of basic training. It was provided to her by the Exploration Society and sponsored by Inheritor's Knights as her personal ship. It is her home away from home (that being the Inheritor's Knights Crusader Fleet). Friends/Enemies Iomedaeans already get a great level of respect from Elena, as do people she grew up with on Saestus. Asmodeans and other evil deity-worshiping people tend to draw her ire and she will either ignore them in public setting or challenge them in combat in non-public settings if she thinks she can handle them. Goals She is unsure of what she is to accomplish. But for now, she intends to serve Iomedae to the greatest extent she can. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters